Silent Love
by yHime
Summary: Gokudera's sacrifices and care made it harder and harder for him to keep his love for his most loyal friend silenced. 2759. Warnings inside.


A/N: Finally managed to finish another 2759! The story was started ages ago, but finishing it took…awhile…  
Another story to fill into my 2759 completed archive. ;3

Warning: This story contains shounen-ai/yaoi. With the pairing of 2759 (TsunaGoku.) Please read only if this is what you're looking for.

Disclaimer: As always, the lucky Akira Amano owns these hawt guys. I'm only using the characters for my own amusement. I own nothing aside from story plot of this story. D':

* * *

**SILENT LOVE**

* * *

_"Gokudera! No!"_

That was the one time in his life Tsuna had fully regret his own existence in the world.

* * *

The bullet that was directed at him had been sudden. Even with his super intuition that knew the danger was coming, he had been caught off-guard.

Everyone had watched in horror as the bullet whizzed pass them and reflex made them quickly move to try and shield their boss. But all of them had been too slow; too unprepared for the attack.

All except the Vongola Tenth's right-hand man.

* * *

Tsuna felt like the world stopped and shook at the moment he saw the bullet embedded itself into his love's chest. The bullet that was meant for him.

The face that he could stare at for hours turned around, looked at him (_how_ _could_ _he_ _still_ _think_ _of_ _Tsuna's_ _safety_ _at_ _such_ _a_ _time_?) and those lips smiled a soft, smile of relief before emerald orbs glazed over and closed themselves.

Tsuna snapped when that lithe body crumpled towards the ground.

He had caught the body before it touched the ground and; unconsciously turning into his Hyper Dying Will mode, he moved with his greatest speed towards Vongola Hospital.

He didn't know how those doctors and experts could've expected his arrival and was ready for him.

It was much later, when his mind was calmer, that he realised the fact that his rain guardian had probably warned them about the situation. It was even more later, after they'd identify the culprit (a hitman from an enemy family), that he managed to thank his other best friend.

The direness of the situation was shown to him once again when that carefree grin was replaced by a never-shown-before tense smile.

* * *

When the doctors told him that the survival chance of his saviour was less than 5%, something about the bullet being too close to his heart, Tsuna did something that he hasn't done for years; he cried.

It wasn't a silent cry; it was a heart-wrenching, guilt-filled cry with sobs and screams that filled the otherwise silent hospital hall. He had stopped crying in this way since he was five, and here he was again, sixteen years later, doing something that he'd never thought he'd be able to do ever again.

It took all of his friends and relatives thirty minutes to calm him down; and another thirty before he started to react once again to their words.

* * *

When those pale eyelids fluttered open to reveal the twin emerald gems once again, the relief Tsuna felt was greater than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. Greater than the time when they defeated Byakuran, and even greater than the time when everything involving all of his fights had finally come to an end.

When that gaze cleared and came to realise his identity, green eyes widened before the silver-haired seemed to have attempted to sit up; only to find himself flinching and dropping back onto the bed.

"Gokudera! Don't try to get up yet! You're hurt!"

Those eyes focused themselves on him, question in its gaze, "What...happened, Jyudaime? Are you alright?"

Tsuna chuckled at the Gokudera-ness of the question.

"Yes. I'm fine, and everyone else is fine too. You're the one lying on the hospital bed, Gokudera. I think you should worry about yourself first."

"Oh. I'm at the hospital...that means you're fine. I was on time..."

Gokudera seemed to sag with relief,

"_Thank god..._"

Tsuna suddenly snapped.

"No, it's not!"

Startled pair of eyes met his fierce chocolate ones.

"Why did you do that, Gokudera? You could've died! You nearly did, as a matter of fact. Did you think I would be happy? No, I wasn't! I regretted my existence if it meant you dying because of me!"

A pained gasp.

"Please don't say that...Anything but that, Jyudaime..."

The voice that pleaded with him was suspiciously hoarse, as if the owner of the voice was going to cry. Tsuna was shocked to find pained twin orbs looking somewhat glassy.

"Goku-" He was interrupted by the other,

"I-I know what I did would be considered to be my responsibility, but I did it out of a selfish reason, Jyudaime. I simply don't want anything to happen to you. I know it's rash and impulsive, but I...I just want to keep you safe, Jyudaime..."

"Gokudera... I know that, I know you think of my safety before anything else, but, I want to keep you safe too. You've always been the one who's sacrificing himself from the start until now. Let me do the protecting too."

Those ivory cheeks flushed in happiness at his boss' words. Tsuna found himself suddenly having trouble restraining himself from going towards the other male and pulling him into his arms.

It was getting hard to keep his love for his most loyal friend silent.

* * *

Gokudera felt the warmth from Tsuna's words filling him with happiness. Tsuna's words showed him that he cared. He didn't want Gokudera to be hurt, and this made the silver-haired happier than anything.

However, despite his wish to savour this moment a bit longer, he felt his consciousness starting to waver, no doubt from the amount of sedatives they must've dosed him with.

"Jyudaime, I'm sorry, but I don't think...I can hold in this sleepiness...anymore..."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise before softening in adoration at seeing the sleepy way in which Gokudera rubbed his eyes, before yawning and promptly falling asleep with a soft sigh.

He moved to lift up the blanket that had fallen to Gokudera's waist back to his shoulder. Feeling safe in the knowledge that he was the only one awake with no one around, he dared himself to peck that soft cheek briefly in affection.

Closing the door softly behind him, he decided to finally go back to the headquarter and took a much needed shower and rest.

* * *

Gokudera was released from the hospital a week later, partly because Tsuna was feeling sorry for the silver-haired for being cooped up inside the room smelling like disinfectant and partly due to Gokudera's threat towards the doctors and nurses involving blowing up of the whole place.

They had been terrified, but were unable to do anything, being under the strict order from Tsuna not to allow Gokudera to strain himself. With Tsuna allowing the dangerous patient to recover back in HQ, the hospital staff breathed a huge sigh of relief.

True to his words, Gokudera had behaved himself properly once he was allowed to leave the place and given the permission to move around by himself.

However, despite Tsuna's best attempt at distracting him, the Storm guardian of the Vongola family will always manage to sneak into his own office at least once a day in order to ensure that there had been nothing dangerous going on around their boss.

"Gokudera! What did I tell you about doing your work when you're still recovering?"

Gokudera still had the conscience to look guilty. After all, he was practically going against Tsuna's order, somewhat.

"But, Jyudaime, I was just...I want to make sure that there hasn't been anything dangerous going on! I want to make sure that Jyudaime and everyone else are safe..."

"I don't want to tell you this, but I think it'll calm your mind better if I do."

Gokudera turned his full attention towards his boss, turning off the computer screen in front of him.

"Gokudera, after what happened this time, I don't think other families are going to be brave enough to follow that foolish family's footsteps. I set an example on them by making their family no more."

Gokudera looked shocked.

"I gave them an ultimatum; it was either they break up the family, or...it was Vindice."

A gasp was unconsciously released by the taller male. After all, Tsuna had always been the one who fought against Vindice ever being used for anybody; the cruel way in which they treated their prisoner had always been a sore point for the Vongola boss.

For him to even consider it was proof as to how seriously he took the situation, but to use it as a threat, it was unthinkable. For him to go that far for him...Gokudera felt an overwhelming sense of humbleness for the man standing in front of him.

"Jyudaime...you didn't have to do something like that."

"What are you talking about? You almost died! All because they were _jealous. _I couldn't let them walk free after something like that."

"I know, Jyudaime. But you always hated doing things like that, feeling guilty afterwards. You might hide it, but I know you do. Which is why you didn't have to do anything like that. Especially if it's because of me."

"But, it's really not fair-"

"I know it's not. But for me, Jyudaime's happiness is more important than fairness or anything else."

Tsuna was left speechless at the other's words.

"How- I don't get it. How can you always think of me first? I'm nothing special, and yet you- you..."

He fell silent, not knowing how to continue.

"Because Jyudaime is Jyudaime. Jyudaime is always thinking of others first, putting other people's safety before yours."

A sweet smile adorned the pale face before the speaker continued,

"You never cared if the person you saved was your friend or your foe. You treated every lives as precious. I think that trait of yours was the one that made you special. Your accepting heart and kindness was what made me feel no regret at sacrificing myself for you..."

_Along with my love..._

Tsuna sighed in defeat, smiling a wry smile,

"Then I guess it just meant that I have to try harder to avoid danger and save you if you decided to do something so stupid again."

"Thank you, Jyudaime. For caring about me..."

"Baka. I should be the one thanking you."

The atmosphere of the room seemed to shimmer into a relaxed one and the two young men found themselves smiling and chuckling together in relief.

* * *

It was merely two weeks later when the unexpected happened.

They had been walking together as a group from a mafia party that was held by the Cavallone when a sudden attack occurred for the second time that month.

Cursing at these people's idiocy, as well as questioning the world as to _why _his kind-hearted boss became the target of such attacks, Gokudera found himself fighting with the other guardians.

He cursed at the importune moment. The girls and others like Fuuta who weren't armed were also there, having been their companions to go to the party.

He had been so immersed with the fight that he was handling against two enemies that by the time he turned at Haru's scream for him to watch out; he was only able to see the incoming bullet, knowing there was no way for him to dodge it.

_I swear, bullets are probably in love with me. _

He didn't see what happened in the split second afterwards, but before he realised it, he was quite literally being carried by his boss in a manner that would be done towards brides.

Looking up towards the calm and stern face of Vongola Tenth in his Hyper mode was a sight to behold, even after all these years. Especially now, considering his current position.

_He looks...just like a prince..._

Shaking off his off-tangent thoughts and its implications, the Vongola Storm Guardian found himself murmuring his boss' title,

"Jyudaime..."

That handsome face turned towards him and smiled a serene smile at him; causing blood to immediately rushed towards his cheeks.

"I told you, didn't I? That I was going to keep you safe."

"Th-thank you, Jyudaime."

Gently placing Gokudera onto his feet, Tsuna smiled and replied,

"Well, I suppose I really have to be careful not to let you out of my sight. You seem to really like attracting danger to yourself, Gokudera."

"Jyu-Jyudaime! I didn't do any of it in purpose!" Gokudera spluttered.

Tsuna, for the first time ever, laughed out loud. No one had ever seen the brown-haired boy laughed when he was in his Hyper mode; but he laughed at seeing Gokudera's expression.

"Gokudera, your face...it was priceless," chuckling after calming down from his laugh, Tsuna once more smiled softly at his right-hand man.

"You better stay here and protect the girls, ok?"

Not knowing what else to do but follow his boss' order, Gokudera found himself nodding in agreement.

* * *

"That's all. Thank you for all of your help tonight. You can go and get your rest now."

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Tsuna's words. They had been at it for hours; all of the Vongola Guardian, as well as the girls had been in a meeting called by Tsuna himself.

After discussing every reason possible for such an attack and the way that they should handle it next time; he had dismissed everyone with a message for his Guardians (except for Hibari who had been missing through the fight and everything else due to his hate towards crowds) to review and create a report for him tomorrow.

Nodding in unison, everyone started to walk towards their respective rooms. The girls had been given the guest rooms while the Guardians would go to their respective bedrooms that were within the Vongola HQ.

Gokudera decided to be the last one to leave the room; wanting to speak to his boss in private. When the last person left the room, he started to speak towards his boss, who was busy rummaging through his desk drawers,

"Um, Jyudaime..."

Tsuna moved so quickly and suddenly that he somehow managed to clumsily hit his forehead onto his desk when he lifted his head from its bowed position; having been so surprised at hearing Gokudera's voice.

"Yes? Ouch! Itai..."

"Jyudaime! Are you alright?" Running towards his boss' side, the Vongola right-hand man paused in front of Tsuna's cringing face.

"Jyudaime, here, let me see..."

Slowly moving to stand in front of the sitting male, Gokudera moved to softly touched Tsuna's forehead once the chocolate-haired male moved his hands away. He softly rubbed the tender spot, hoping that there would not be any bruise afterwards.

He heard a soft sigh coming from his boss.

After ensuring that he wasn't hurting Tsuna, he continued his ministration on the skin under his fingertips.

"You really should be more careful, Jyudaime," the Japanese-Italian guardian scolded softly.

Tsuna chuckled before replying,

"Well, I can't help my clumsiness, Gokudera. I think it had become a part of me."

Tsuna sighed again in happiness at the feeling of those soft hands gently massaging his tender skin. Knowing Gokudera's rather brash and somewhat violent nature, it was unexpected of him to have such a kind and smooth hands.

It was just like Gokudera himself. Tough and somewhat unfriendly on the outside, hiding his caring and sweet (an adjective Tsuna had never thought he would associate the bomb-expert with) nature.

He felt selfish for wanting this gentle side of Gokudera to only ever appear in front of him, but he couldn't regret the fact that he was the only one privileged to see Gokudera's insecure moments and to receive his unrelenting loyalty.

Tsuna's pink lips quirked into a small smile of satisfaction, puzzling the man currently massaging his forehead.

"I think it should be fine. Thank you so much, Gokudera," Tsuna prompted. He knew that the silver-haired would never stop even if he was tired unless Tsuna made him.

"Ah, it's nothing. You're welcome, Jyudaime," Gokudera replied, feeling somewhat reluctant to detach his hands from those soft skin and brown locks that brushed his hands as he worked.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Gokudera paused for a moment, as if to gather his thoughts, before replying,

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again, Jyudaime...For saving me today."

"It was nothing, Gokudera. It should be expected that a boss would save his subordinate in times of trouble, isn't it?" Tsuna replied.

"Yes, of course, Jyudaime," Gokudera felt somewhat disappointed at hearing his boss' explanation. He knew how futile it was, yet he still couldn't stop himself from hoping that the reason as to why his Jyudaime saved him was a deeper and personal one. He quickly scolded himself for even daring to wish for such a thing.

_You are only a subordinate, Hayato. You have no right whatsoever to hope for the impossible._

"But the reason as to why I saved you wasn't because of a responsibility, but rather because I care too much for you to let you be hurt," Tsuna didn't know what possessed him to utter those almost-confessional words. All this silent feelings bottling up inside him must've finally decided to be let out.

"Eh?"

That face snapped up to meet his, surprise clearly written on its features. Then, to his utter delight, a pleased flush appeared on those ivory cheeks.

"Umm, thank you, Jyudaime," the silver-haired stated somewhat bashfully; no doubt feeling the happiness from his boss' sweet words. This was the second time that his boss had uttered such sweet words.

"I think considering the amount of care you shower me with every day, I should at least do the same."

"Eh? You- you don't need to feel obliged into looking after me because of such a thing, Jyudaime. I don't mind. I just want to ensure that Jyudaime is being cared for, that's all. I don't expect anything back. Really."

Tsuna smiled at his subordinate's (_but he's not just a subordinate, is he?_ His mind supplied) sincere words.

"I know. But I'm not feeling like this out of some misplaced sense of duty. It's because I really do care about you, Gokudera. I consider you as my best friend. The one person that I could trust not to judge me despite what I do."

"Why, I don't see why I should need to judge you at all. Jyudaime will always do everything in his power to help other people. I don't think there's anything to judge there because I trust Jyudaime."

_Such an easy trust, but so preciously kept. _

"...You know," Tsuna started softly; Gokudera lifted his face at the unusually contemplative quality of his boss' voice, only to find himself at the end of a studious and more than a little curious gaze from his Tenth, as if he was a very puzzling and difficult puzzle to figure out.

But it was the sheer depth of that brown gaze that brought shiver through his body. That gaze _devoured _him. It wasn't simply studying his possible thoughts and mannerisms; it was trying to look inside his soul. And this was something that no other person had ever tried to do before.

It was frightening. It was thrilling.

"Sometimes I wonder as to whether I'm merely projecting my hope into the meaning behind your actions, but at times like now when you said such sweet and sincere words, I can't help but think that it wasn't a mere projection of my feelings and something real," Tsuna continued.

Gokudera had a feeling as to where this conversation was going, but it seemed like such a far-fetched fantasy that he couldn't help but feel that it couldn't be possible. He didn't dare to voice anything, in fear of this fragile moment being broken.

"So I really need to know the answer. Can you please tell me? Am I – the only one who feels this way? Or do you return my feelings?"

A sharp intake of breath came from the silver-haired young man's direction.

"Re – return your…feelings? Jyudaime?"

Those whispered words were filled with so much _hope _that it physically ached Tsuna's heart at hearing it. He wasn't imagining it, then. Gokudera really does feel the same way as him; there were no more questions. He'd been idiotically blind all this time and he would fix this mistake as soon as possible.

"Do you love me?"

Those clear words were questioned in such a way that there would be no more possibility for misunderstanding to appear in-between them. It took Gokudera a few seconds to register those words, so big was his surprise. He'd never even dared himself to fully hope for such a thing to happen; believing that his Jyudaime was someone so far out of his league that he shouldn't even dare to have such feelings towards him. But since it had been impossible; he'd settled for the second best thing, which was to lock this feeling as deep as possible inside.

But now was not the time to do this anymore. However unreal this reality could be, there wasn't anything stopping him from finally voicing this love inside of him. His Jyudaime deserved all the love he could receive and Gokudera wouldn't hold this from him.

"Yes. I do love you, Tsu-Tsuna."

* * *

Despite the fact that he'd expected this answer, Tsuna still felt the jolt of surprise at hearing those precious three, little words. Those emerald eyes were meeting his boldly, so reminiscence of that time long ago when he'd fought for his place in that nostalgic battle against Byakuran's followers; on that first time when he'd said that his reason for fighting for Tsuna wasn't simply because he was Jyudaime, but simply because he was _Tsuna. _

Tsuna smiled. There didn't seem to be anything else he could say aside from what had been in his heart all this time. His love will no longer be silenced.

"I love you too, _Hayato_. I've loved you for years now, and you don't know just how happy you've just made me."

Reaching up, he tugged the lapels of Gokudera's silver suit jacket and planted his lips against those pink ones that he'd dreamed about kissing so many times he'd lost count. It was even softer than his imagination and Tsuna couldn't get enough of it. It would be easy, really _too _easy to get addicted to this sweet and spicy tang that was Gokudera. But he knew that now was not the time; it would be too soon, too rushed if he carried this into the bedroom. He knew the other male would probably allow him (_after all, when did Gokudera ever said no to him?_) despite the fact that it was clearly not the way to go.

Nevertheless, he pulled the other male even closer, placing Gokudera to straddle his lap. His agile tongue moved to probe the depths of the other's hot and addictive mouth; chasing the unique taste of Gokudera. After a few minutes of deep kissing, he reluctantly released him. His eyes darkened in desire as soon as Gokudera's debauched state came into view. His lips was a deep red, looking wet and somewhat bruised from his kisses; his cheeks were flushed in pretty pink and his hair that Tsuna realised he must've been tugging on were mussed and added to his attraction.

He found himself having to close his eyes and take deep breaths before he was able to view his boyfriend once more without desperately wanting to bed the other man right at that moment. Gokudera himself seem to be in awe of this whole situation; he sat still on Tsuna's lap, his eyes tracing that much-loved face of his most important person.

Tsuna watched him and true to his guess, it wasn't long before Gokudera realised where exactly he was sitting and started to apologise before promptly starting to move from his position. His eyes widened in surprise at the hands on his hip that stopped him from moving; and his eyes questionably looked at Tsuna's own.

"I like your presence near me, it's comfortable. Don't move yet, please?"

Feeling somewhat stunned in surprise, Gokudera simply nodded before moving himself to find a better position that'll allow him to sit still for awhile. Finding it, he simply sat and leaned into Tsuna's arms and placed his cheek on his shoulder. The shoulder that carries the weight of Vongola Family on daily basis. It was strong, stronger than it looked, but it was so small compared to what Tsuna himself had achieved and the title he carried. Not wanting to taint this moment with depressing thoughts, Gokudera simply relaxed into the safety cocoon of Tsuna's presence and took a deep breath to inhale his love's scent. Without realising it, he found himself nuzzling his boyfriend's neck and he blushed a deep shade of scarlet at hearing Tsuna's chuckle.

"You're so cute, Hayato."

Gokudera deemed it safer were he to stay silent to keep from embarrassing himself further. Tsuna was so warm and comfortable that the next time he opened his eyes, he found himself still in the cocoon of Tsuna's arms, but in a completely different setting. They were currently lying down on Tsuna's soft and big bed. It seemed that he'd fallen asleep and Tsuna must've had to carry him all the way from his office to his bed. He nearly jolted in recognition before remembering the attached condition of him and his boyfriend. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake up the other male after troubling him.

But of course, Tsuna being Tsuna started to stir despite the fact that Gokudera himself hasn't moved a muscle.

The brunet softly murmured in his half-asleep state, "Hayato…why are you so tense…?"

Gokudera automatically relaxed at hearing the other's voice. Not wanting to disturbed the quiet atmosphere surrounding them, he whispered his reply, "Sorry, Jyudaime. I was just surprised. I didn't realise that I've fallen asleep. Was I..heavy?"

Tsuna snorted. "Are you kidding me? You're like…light, not heavy…at all…" A soft yawn accompanied his words, "Now, sleep…"

Hearing the slowly evened out breath blowing behind his neck, Gokudera succumbed to sleep in the comfortable knowledge that he had the love from the one person he'd always prayed for.

From now on, his love will never be silenced again.

_**Fin**_

* * *

So. After writing this up halfway, then spending another god-knows-how-many months on writing up the rest, this story is complete!

*grins*

Please leave a comment because I really want to know what my dear readers think of this 2759 after my…somewhat long-ish hiatus from posting any TsunaGoku.


End file.
